Lady of the Central Lands and last inudeity
by dbzfan3
Summary: Like the title says. Kagome is the last inu-deity and lady of the Central Lands. She must go reclaim her title and collect the rest of the shards, but Naraku won't be her hardest battle...READ AND FIND OUT WHO WILL BE! SK Look i updated!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters

Chapter 1: The Beginning

The crickets are creating their song as a hanyou, a miko, a monk, a youkai exterminator, a kitsune pup, and a fire-cat youkai settle down for the evening. The group had just defeated a snake youkai and was rewarded with two jewel shards.

"Is everyone done with their ramen?" Asked Kagome.

"Yes Kagome. Do you need help cleaning up?" Asked the youkai exterminator, Sango.

"That's alright. You head to the hot springs, and I'll make sure your bath is undisturbed." Said Kagome while leering at the monk.

"Me? Surely I could not be a hentai." Spoke Miroku with an innocent façade.

"Sure…" Mumbled Inu Yasha.

While Kagome cleaned up, Sango went to bathe, and Inu Yasha and Miroku settled in for the night. Kagome tucked Shippou into her sleeping bag before she went to go bathe as well.

"Kagome, when we defeat Naraku, you won't leave me, right?" Asked Shippou with worry in his young, green eyes.

"Of course not! Wherever I go, you go. I promise I'll take care of you Shippou." Said Kagome with a motherly smile. She bid the kit good night as Sango came back.

"It's all yours, Kagome." Said Sango.

As Kagome walked to the hot springs, her appearance changed. Her hair became longer down to her knees and blue highlights ran through it. Her body became more lean and she filled out in all the right places. Her eyes turned a midnight blue, as her nails became claws with purple permanent polish on them. A tail grew out from behind her that was black with blue highlights in it as well. Her clothes shimmered and formed into a white ethereal gown. It was strapless with diamonds and pearls woven into an intricate design of a crescent moon with a pair of wings extended from it. It was straight with slits to her upper thigh for fighting. She had a gold armband that looped like Cleopatra's, but instead of snakes it was flower vines. Her school shoes became golden sandals. Her cheeks had a slash of amethyst across each one, while a gold star with a circle in it appeared on her forehead as well as a gold necklace of a star and the pieces of the Shikon in the middle.

She arrived at the hot springs and removed her clothing. She put a protective barrier up to keep unwanted guests out. As she relaxed, Kagome thought about the past few days…

Flashback

"Momma! I'm home!" Yelled Kagome as she shut the front door behind her.

"Kagome, could you please come in the kitchen for a moment?" Asked Nyako. (AN: I don't know her real name so its gonna be Nyako.)

Kagome took off her shoes and slipped on her slippers. She put her big yellow backpack by the stairs and went into the kitchen to speak with her mother.

"What's up, momma?" Asked Kagome.

"Kagome, I have something important to tell you. You might want to sit down." Said Nyako as she gestured to the chair.

Kagome sat in front of her mother as Nyako sipped her tea.

"Kagome, I hope you won't be angry with me when I tell you this. Just remember that I love you if you feel otherwise after I tell you this." Spoke Nyako as she set her teacup down.

"Momma, what's the matter?" Asked Kagome, now worried about her mother.

"Kagome, I'm not your real mother. You were adopted. I found you by the well when you were just a baby. I wanted a child so bad at the time. I wasn't able to have children. Sota was a surprising miracle. I know I should have told you sooner, but I was so scared of your reaction…I don't think you're from this world…" Said Nyako with tears in her eyes.

"I see…I…need to be alone for a little while…" Said Kagome with her bangs covering her eyes.

Nyako watched as her daughter moved abruptly from her seat and ran up the stairs.

'Please, Forgive me…' Thought Nyako as she finally let the tears out.

In Kagome's room

Kagome lay on her bed crying from the news her mother had just informed her of. She could not believe that what she heard was true. But why would her mother lie to her about this?

'Why? Why didn't she tell me sooner? How can I look at her now? She kept a huge secret from me. Who am I? Where do I come from? Who are my real parents?' Thought Kagome as she cried harder.

"Do not cry, my daughter. I am here to answer your questions." Said an ethereal voice as a blinding light lit the room.

Time stood still. Not a sound could be heard, no people walking on the busy streets of Tokyo, or cars blaring down the road. Kagome sat up as the little dots cleared from her eyes. Before her stood a woman with long black hair with violet highlights that shimmered from the light. She wore a turquoise gown with straps. The gown hugged her figure and fell into a train behind her. She wore golden sandals, a vine bracelet, and a necklace with a star that had an indent of a circle in the middle of it. She had a slash of amethyst on her cheeks as well and the star jewel crest on her forehead.

"My darling Kagome. How I've missed you so. I'm sorry I could not come to you sooner. I had to wait for Nyako to tell you her secret. Let me introduce myself. I am Lady Kita of the Central Lands. And you, dearest daughter, are Lady Kagome Yamato of the Central Lands. Your father was Lord Kisho. We are a very special species. And you are the last of our kind. You are an inu-deity. A demi-goddess. You may have the powers of a priestess, but they are far more advanced than an ordinary priestess. We are descendants from the great Midoriko. She was a goddess that mated with the ancient Lord Ryo of the Central Lands. Our blood never becomes more youkai if we mate with a youkai. We stay a demi-god." She spoke as she sat beside her only daughter.

Looking into Kagome's eyes, "You wish to know of myself and your father, correct?" she stated. Kagome nodded.

"You were born around the time Inutaisho's first son was born. He would be 22 in demon years, in human years he is 1100. You are 19 and 950. Which means you were born before Kikyo. You are not a reincarnation. You are the first original soul. Your father and I love you dearly and we were all happy once. That is until Naraku came about. I put a spell on you that bound your memories and turned you into a human babe so you would be safe... That's why I sent you to the future. The Shikon Jewel is not what everyone thinks. People say it was made up of youkais and Midoriko's soul. She actually created it for her bloodline." Said Kita as she let her daughter take in this new information.

"Why would Midoriko create the jewel for us? The Shikon creates so much pain for others. Why would she create something that is so bad and good?" Asked Kagome as she finally realized what Lady Kita was saying.

"We may be demi-goddesses but we have our weaknesses and strengths as well as any other youkai or human. We aren't undefeatable. We are immortal but we can still be killed. Midoriko created it to help us with protecting this earth, knowing that we wouldn't be able to do it on our own. She also knew that someone like you would be born. Let me explain our royal symbol as well. It is part of the Shikon. The circle represents the inu-gods, while the star is the Central Lands crest. This pendant is the Shikon Star pendant. It is passed down to the first born of our royal family. You have only seen a little bit of that power through the shikon shards. When you collect all the shards, put them into this pendant. Once the jewel is whole it will forever be in this pendant." Explained Lady Kita.

"Lady Kita, why was I sent away and how am I the last demi-goddess? Are you not one yourself?" Asked Kagome.

"You were sent to be protected. You are also very special. You are meant to do great things. Unfortunately, I am not able to tell you of your future or I could cause the future to be destroyed. And to answer your second question, yes. I am a demi-goddess, but I am not of this world anymore. I speak with you through a family bond, meaning I can speak to you when it is absolutely necessary. Your father…I'm not sure if he is alive or not, but he is not a demi-god. He was born an inu-youkai. Now listen carefully. You will receive your powers in the next couple days. You won't need to be trained and you'll learn with your memories what power you have and how to create your own signature move. You must also go to the Central Lands when you are ready to claim your title as Lady of the Central lands. Our people there are quite strong and they are inu-youkais with a few human villages and celestials. They are peaceful youkai that have great knowledge. They can also sense the future. A few of them can actually see it. We have the ability to sense emotions and kis as you already know. It will just keep getting stronger. I believe that our trustworthy advisor is in charge at the moment. I think he goes by Lord Naga now. I hate to leave your questions unanswered, but my time is running out and I can't stop time for much longer. I will see you again, my daughter…I love you. Farwell…" Whispered Lady Kita as a blinding light engulfed her and caused time to return to normal.

"Goodbye…mother…" Whispered Kagome.

Kagome rose from her bed and looked into her mirror. She had transformed after her mother had left. Kagome concentrated her youkai form to go away and returned to her human form. She smiled and went downstairs to forgive her mother and tell her she had to go home.

END FLASHBACK

'-SIGH- I miss Sota, grandpa, and mom. Even Buyo…. I need to leave soon to claim my title. All the shards, except for Naraku and Kouga's, have been collected. I'll leave tomorrow night and head to my home.' Thought Kagome.

As she was about to stand up from the spring a voice stopped her.

"So there is more to you, miko, than meets the eyes." Spoke a cold voice.

Behind a boulder, a naked Sesshoumaru swam towards her.

'Shit! I didn't sense him! I shouldn't have put the barrier up without scanning the area.' Groaned Kagome for her stupid mistake.

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru staring into his deep golden eyes. He continued to stare back indifferent to his nudity until he noticed the mark on her forehead.

'She's an inu-deity? Impossible!'

His eyes narrowed as he demanded, "Wench, how do you have the royal symbol of an inu-deity and Central Lands?"

"Because, Lord Sesshoumaru, I am an inu-deity and Ruler of the Central Lands. I have to go claim them in the next couple days." Answered Kagome with a dignified voice.

"What of Lord Naga? Is he not the Lord of the Central Lands?"

"No. He was the advisor that took over when my family was absent." Said Kagome.

"Hmm…I shall escort you to your lands and help you take your title." Stated Sesshoumaru.

"Why? Won't he give me my title when I get there? My mother informed me that he was trustworthy." Spoke Kagome.

"That is true, but he isn't loyal. He's greedy and has sent many demons into my domain to try and destroy me. He wants my lands." Said Sesshoumaru with a detached voice.

"Very well. I am leaving tomorrow night with my pup. If you wish to follow, meet me here. I must go. It's late and I need to rethink my strategy. Goodbye, Lord Sesshoumaru." Said Kagome as she nodded her head.

She got out of the hot spring with lightning fast speed with her tail wrapped around her. She blushed when she was finally dressed and transformed back into a human. She smiled at him and left. Sesshoumaru had been watching her with great interest. He didn't understand why he was going to help her. She was defiant, emotional, an enemy, and his brother's wench for crying out loud.

'I must be getting soft.' Thought Sesshoumaru as he sighed and decided it was time for him to return to his home.

The next day…

The Inu group continued on their hunt. The day was quite peaceful. The group looked for more shards, unknown to them that there were no more to be found. Kagome wanted to tell them before she left. They defeated a boar youkai that was trying to get the rest of the shards from Kagome, but Inu Yasha's Wind Scar took care of it quickly. They continued to walk until Inu Yasha smelled something and Kagome sensed two shards.

"Two shards heading fast this way." Said Kagome, knowing exactly who was coming.

As the group prepared for battle, a whirlwind blew dust into their vision.

"Hey dog-turd! You better have been taking good care of my woman!" Smirked Kouga.

"She ain't your woman! Ya wimpy wolf!"

Kouga snarled and walked past Inu Yasha to Kagome.

"Kagome, will you not reconsider coming with me? I'll find all the shards faster than dog-turd over there." Said Kouga with a snort in Inu Yasha's direction.

"Hey!" yelled Inu Yasha indignantly.

"I'm sorry, Kouga, but I'm helping Inu Yasha. Please understand." Pleaded Kagome.

"Very well. But I shall return to claim you as my mate. So long, Kagome!" With that, Kouga took off in a whirlwind of dust.

"That mangy wolf! Who does he think he is?" Grumbled Inu Yasha for the rest of the day.

The sun was beginning to set, so the group decided to make camp. Inu Yasha and Miroku went to hunt for food as Sango, Kagome and Shippou built the fire.

"Sango, I need to tell you something. It's extremely important and I need help." Said Kagome as she piled wood together.

"What is it, Kagome?"

"I'm leaving tonight."

"To go home?"

" Yes, but not the future."

"What do you mean?" Asked Sango.

"I'm going to my home, the Central Lands. I have to go reclaim my title."

"What? Your title?"

"Let me explain and please don't interrupt until I am finished." With a deep breath, "I am Kagome Yamato, Lady of the Central Lands and last inu-deity. I just found out recently and have been regaining my memories. I need to go home and defeat Lord Naga, who has been controlling my lands. I will be leaving after dinner and a bath. I want you to come bathe with me, then return without me and tell the others where I have gone. Can you do that for me?" Pleaded Kagome as she stared into Sango's eyes.

"Of course, but can you do something for me?"

"What is it?"

"Can you show me your true form?" Asked Sango.

"Yeah, but I'll do it before we bathe, alright?" Giggled Kagome.

Sango nodded as they went back to prepare for dinner. Shippou sat eating his chocolate as he thought about what Kagome and Sango just discussed.

'I hope Kagome doesn't leave me. She said she wouldn't, but I don't want to stay here without her. She's like a mother to me…' Thought Shippou as he started to cry.

Kagome scented Shippou's tears and felt his distress right away.

"Shippou, what's wrong?" Asked a concerned Kagome.

"Idon'twantyoutogoandleaveme!Youpromisedyouwouldn't.Pleasedon'tleaveme,mama!" Cried Shippou as he spoke in a rush.

"Baby, calm down, shh…that's better. Now why would you think that I would leave you? I think of you as my pup. I was going to take you with me." Calmed Kagome.

"You think of me as your pup? Does that mean you'll be my mama?" Asked Shippou with a desperate hopeful voice.

"Of course! Now don't tell Inu Yasha when he gets back about what's going on, alright? He wouldn't let us leave if he did."

"I won't mama, I promise!" Said an excited Shippou.

"Good. Now let's finish getting the stuff out of my backpack. I sense Inu Yasha and Miroku on their way back." Stated Kagome.

As Miroku and Inu Yasha arrived at the camp, unbeknownst to them, an angelic creature was lurking in the woods studying the young deity.

'Why do I wish to help her? She is of no importance and This Sesshoumaru is not helping her, but making sure that Lord Naga stays out of This Sesshoumaru's way.' Satisfied with his answer, Sesshoumaru returned to his camp to await the young woman.

When the group finished their meal, they settled down to relax from the exhausting day. All of a sudden Inu Yasha sat up and sniffed the air. He took off into the woods not telling anyone where he was going. Kagome, worried about him, followed him and transformed to catch up. Using demon speed, she scented Inu Yasha and the scent of clay and dirt.

'Kikyo' Thought Kagome with a pang in her heart.

She sped up but was quiet as snow touching the earth. She came upon a scene that broke her heart. There in the clearing was Inu Yasha embracing Kikyo in a loving embrace. Kagome concentrated on their conversation.

"Inu Yasha, why do you still depend on my reincarnation? I could find the jewel shards for you. Then we could bring me back to life, make you human, and be happy like we were suppose to be. Don't you want that?" Spoke Kikyo.

"Yes, but I need Sango and Miroku's help as well and if Kagome leaves they leave. I know I can't defeat Naraku by myself. Do you understand?" Asked Inu Yasha with a glazed look in his eyes.

"Tell me this Inu Yasha. Do you care more about her than I?" Asked Kikyo as she held Inu Yasha tighter.

"Of course not! I love you and only you. No one could replace you. The wench is only a shard detector." Said Inu Yasha with finality.

That was the last straw for Kagome. She saw red. Her claws grew longer and her eyes turned blood red.

"How dare you! I have done nothing but help you and this is how you repay me!" Raged Kagome.

"Ka…Kagome! What are you doing here and what happened to you!" Panicked Inu Yasha.

"Seems like my reincarnation has become an inu-youkai. A miko youkai. How ironic! You are a disgrace to all mikos! Midoriko would purify you if she were alive!" Degraded Kikyo.

"Don't be so sure Kikyo. Do you wish to know the truth about Midoriko? She mated an inu-youkai. Specifically Lord Ryo of the Central Lands and do you understand what that means?" Asked Kagome with hatred in her beautiful blue eyes.

As they shook their heads negatively, Kagome answered, "That means that I am Lady of the Central Lands and descendant of Midoriko herself. The jewel was created for her children, which means that the jewel is rightfully mine. Also, the jewel may be used for power, but cannot be wished upon by anyone except one of her descendants. I am the last inu-deity. Midoriko was not a miko, but a goddess. You may have part of my soul Kikyo, but don't think I can't take it away from you right this moment. The only reason you were able to get it from me is because I didn't have my powers or transformation at the time. But don't worry yet, I have other plans for you."

Inu Yasha and Kikyo looked horrified after hearing Kagome's speech. It seemed as if she turned into a different person: sophisticated, graceful, royal, a great beauty, and powerful. All these things combined made Inu Yasha rethink his decision. His demon side thought to have his way with her. 'Fuck her!'

Kikyo, on the other hand, was in a panic. ' How can this girl be an inu-deity and how could Midoriko mate a youkai!'

"Inu Yasha, I gave you everything, even my heart. But now you have broken it and I will never give it to you again. Remember what you have given up. I will not stay with you. I'm leaving and I don't wish to see you ever. Sango knows where I am headed. Goodbye, Inu Yasha…" Spoke Kagome as a tear slid down her face.

In a flash she was gone as Inu Yasha and Kikyo stood in the clearing, looking at the spot Kagome just occupied.

When Kagome reappeared, she was at the hot springs crying for her broken heart. She looked into her reflection in the water.

"No! This will not be me! I will not cry for him. I am strong. I don't need him." With that Kagome took a deep breath, concentrated on her power, and put each of her emotions in check. When she looked at herself again, she had a stoic expression with cold eyes.

"You can come out now, Sesshoumaru." Said Kagome in an icy voice.

"I saw your weakling display. I see you have come to control yourself. But your anger still shows especially being called weak."

"Do not underestimate me. You have no idea to what extent my powers can become. It would be wise of you not to test me."

Sesshoumaru growled at that. Being treated as a lowly youkai was not something he took lightly.

"Anyways, I will be leaving shortly if you wish to follow. I shall retrieve my pup and my things and be back here shortly, then we shall leave." Said Kagome as she engulfed herself in bright light and once again disappeared.

'That stupid bitch! I shall have to teach her a lesson.' Thought Sesshoumaru.

Kagome arrived at the camp and sensed Inu Yasha had not returned yet, leaving her plenty of time to leave without seeing him.

"Sango, I'm leaving now. Inu Yasha knows what I am and knows that I am leaving. I'm sorry I can't stay, but I must leave quickly." Said Kagome in a less cold voice. "I shall write to you and send a servant to deliver my letters. If you need me, take this."

Kagome handed her a gold whistle with diamonds encrusted into it forming her royal symbol. The whistle resembled a dog whistle.

"Only I will be able to hear it. Take good care of yourself and don't beat up the monk too much. He cares deeply for you." Spoke Kagome as a tear escaped her eye.

"Goodbye, Kagome." Cried Sango.

Within a second Kagome and Shippou were gone with her things.

Kagome walked through the forest slowly, contemplating what she would do when she got to the Central Lands.

'Will my people accept me? How have my lands changed? I feel like I'm forgetting some things about my past. I guess all my memories aren't back yet. When I regain my title, a few things are going to change. First, in my lands, humans and youkais will get along. Second, the castle will be decorated to my liking. Third, I'll clear my lands of the evil youkais. And fourth, I will be gaining full control of my council and become stronger, undefeatable. But before I can finish all of that, I must retrieve the shards of the Shikon Jewel.' With that in mind, Kagome sped up towards the hot springs.

Kagome and Shippou arrived at the hot springs where they saw Sesshoumaru waiting.

"Momma, why is Sesshoumaru here?" Asked Shippou in a terrified voice.

"It's alright, Shippou. Sesshoumaru is coming to the Central Lands to make sure I am able to dispose of Lord Naga. Which I will have no problem with." Spoke Kagome while glaring at Sesshoumaru.

'She is wise. She knows I will not help her and does not lie to her kit. Hmm…I wonder how she acquired the kit.' Pondered Sesshoumaru.

"Woman, we will not be heading straight to the Central Lands. We shall go to the Western lands and you shall learn of Lord Naga. He is stronger than you think." Demanded Sesshoumaru.

"My name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME! Not Woman, wench, bitch, or any of those other names, got it? Show a little damn respect! I use your name so you can use mine!" Growled Kagome.

'What is with this guy? I lose control of my emotions when I'm around him. Must be nerves…' Thought Kagome.

"Very well, as long as you never screech like that again and agree to go to the Western Lands."

"Agreed, but my pup is joining us." Stated Kagome.

"Obviously…" Mumbled Sesshoumaru as they set off for the Western Lands.

They walked leisurely on the path to Sesshoumaru's lands. Neither adult spoke and Shippou was asleep considering it was quite late. The moon was full and crickets were chirping.

"The Western Lands are about a day away at this rate. Shall we pick up the pace?" As Sesshoumaru said this he formed his ki cloud, but before he could use it Kagome transferred them (in a flash of light) to the front of a barrier that protected the Western Palace. Sesshoumaru dropped the barrier as Kagome followed at a slower pace.

'That transfer really wore me out, but I'll make it to the palace. I will not let Sesshoumaru see me as weak! Reminder to self: don't transfer long distance unless in an emergency. Ooo! I can see the palace! Whoa…' Thought Kagome in awe with her mouth hanging open slightly.

Sesshoumaru saw her expression and was quite pleased. 'Wait. Why would I be pleased that she approves of my home? Maybe it is because she is a deity and I should show her a little respect.'

They reached the gates as the guards opened them. A servant came to greet her Lord.

"Welcome home my Lord. I trust your journey was well?" Asked the older youkai.

She was another inu-youkai. She had dark brown hair with strands of gray, green eyes and a friendly serene smile. She held her posture in a formal way and looked like she was only 40, but Kagome knew how deceiving looks could be. The only way Kagome could range her age was from her deity powers.

"Sakura, you know formalities are not required." Said Sesshoumaru with softer eyes.

"My apologies, Sesshy. I only thought, since you had company, that it would be proper." Answered Sakura.

"What was that? Sesshy? Hahaha!" Laughed Kagome.

"Sakura, could you prepare a room for Lady Kagome and one for her pup?" Asked Sesshoumaru while he glared at Kagome.

As Sakura left to do Sesshoumaru's bidding, Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome.

"Don't ever…" But before he could finish his sentence, Kagome swayed and was falling toward the earth. Sesshoumaru caught her before she fell.

"Sorry…about laughing. I think I need to lay down. I used too much power transferring all…of…us…here…" Whispered Kagome as she fell asleep.

'-SIGH- I guess I'll have to carry her to her room.'

Sesshoumaru entered his palace. He passed various paintings of stories and objects of obvious wealth. The floor was made out of marble while the walls were made of granite. White columns were on the sides of the hall and tapestries were used as drapes. The palace had a more European look. All in all, the inside was just as majestic as the outside. Sesshoumaru stopped at a wooden door with an intricate design of a female inu-youkai lying in a garden of roses.

As he entered the room, a fireplace lit up and the room shown of gold and white. An Oriental rug lay on the floor, a vanity and armoire was in the corner of the room against the wall with a full-length mirror. A desk was placed close to the window and a balcony with breakfast furniture was outside, but the most extravagant feature of the room was the humongous bed. It had a golden blanket and pristine white sheets. It was a wooden canopy and had sheer golden curtains with a white tassel to open the curtains. The room was magnificent.

Sesshoumaru sat Kagome and Shippou on the bed.

'She truly is beautiful. My brother is also a bigger fool than I thought. She may be beautiful, but no one shall break This Sesshoumaru.' With a determined mind, Sesshoumaru left Kagome's room to retire to his own next door.

End Chappie!

How'd you think it was? Good? Bad? Please R&R! Tell me what you think. I'd love your feedback. Thanks for reading!

Dbzfan


	2. Meeting Rin and the Assassin

Sorry I haven't updated in like ages. I'm having some personal problems with friends and I'm graduating in like a month! YAY ME! So sorry! And I'll try to update more!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha and co.

Chapter 2 Meeting Rin and the assassin.

The next morning Kagome was still fast asleep in the world of dreams. Unbeknownst to her a seven-year-old little girl was studying the young woman that her lord brought home. So you can imagine the scare Kagome got when she first opened her eyes to be met with a pair of brown eyes staring right back.

"Aieeee! Who are you?"

"Hi pretty lady! Rin's name is Rin! What's your name? Are you gonna be Rin's new mommy?" Asked an enthusiastic Rin.

"I'm Kagome and no I'm not here to be your mom, but I can be your friend." Answered Kagome as her heartbeat returned to normal.

"Okay. Do you know who that little youkai is in the other room?"

"Shippou? He's my son." Stated Kagome.

"Oh…" Said Rin as her face fell.

"Tell ya what. I'll be your mother, but when Sesshoumaru takes a mate, she will be your new one, okay? I can't stay here because I have my own kingdom to watch over."

"Are you a princess?" Asked Rin.

"I guess you could say that. So because you are my daughter, you will be one, too! How would you like to become a real lady?" Asked Kagome.

"Rin would like that very much!" Said an excited Rin.

"Alright. Sit here and say still." Commanded Kagome.

Rin kneeled in front of Kagome as Kagome concentrated on her power. She sent some to Rin to sort of adopt her. But it wasn't a full adoption. Rin gained the Central Lands crest making her a princess and a formal lady forever, but she wouldn't be Kagome's daughter without the blood spell. Kagome knew that if she did, Rin would be hers forever, but she didn't want to take that away from Sesshoumaru, should he ever take a mate. When the mark fully appeared, Rin's transformation to a lady was complete.

"There. Go look in the mirror." Stated Kagome.

"Wow! Rin has a mark like Momma!"

"You are now a true lady and a Princess of the Central Lands." Said Kagome as they hugged.

"Thank you so much, Mama! Come on let's go to breakfast! There's a robe in that closet thingy that you can wear. Rin wants to show Lord Sesshoumaru her mark!" Said Rin excitedly.

Rin went into the armoire and retrieved a beautiful silk robe. It was blood red with light pink sakura blossoms on it. Sesshoumaru's family crest was on the back.

"Rin, I can't wear that. It's way too extravagant." Said Kagome.

"It's alright. Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't have put it in there if you weren't allowed to wear it." Stated Rin.

Kagome dressed and followed Rin to the dining room. As they entered the two huge wooden doors, a crash was heard on the other side. A demoness lay on the floor with hatred in her eyes.

"Oh my kami! I am terribly sorry!" Said Kagome as she tried to help her up.

"Get off me you insolent bitch!" Raged the woman that Kagome could tell was a dragon youkai. "Do you know who I am! I am Lady Rita of the Southern Lands! And who are you to be entering Lord Sesshoumaru's dining hall? A concubine? By the looks of it…" But she never got to finish her sentence as a bright pink light knocked the demoness back down.

"You, Lady Rita, shall show ME some respect! You wish to know who I am? I am the inu-deity and Lady of the Central Lands! I am Kagome Yamato! Now if you would kindly get up and be on your way." Said a cold, but angry Kagome.

"Don't think this is over Lady Kagome," she sneered, "this is far from over!" Rita left as Kagome sighed.

"What is it with people treating me like dirt?" Mumbled Kagome.

"It is because you are too kind." Spoke Sesshoumaru.

"Thanks."

"It was not a compliment. If you are like that you will not be able to control your lands. A 'too kind ruler' will have their lands snatched away in a second." Said Sesshoumaru.

"You're wrong. I'll show you what a little kindness can do." Said a determined Kagome.

Rin sat on the left of Sesshoumaru next to Shippou and Kagome on the right of Sesshoumaru. As the servants brought the food in, Kagome made small talk.

"So how did you sleep, Shippou?"

"Fine, Momma. And you?"

"Pretty good myself. I don't know how long it's been since I slept on a bed." Said Kagome.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I do hope you're not upset with me about adopting Rin…"

"I was wondering why her scent held a little of yours." Said Sesshoumaru.

"Look! Look! Rin has a mark just like Mama!" Shouted an excited Rin to Sesshoumaru as she lifted her bangs. Sesshoumaru looked at the mark and could tell it was the Central Lands family crest minus the circle inside of it.

"Why did you not ask permission of this?" Glared an angry Sesshoumaru.

"I didn't think you'd mind me being Rin's mother for a while. Besides if you take a mate, she will be her knew mother, but the mark on Rin shall never fade. She will always be a Princess of the Central Lands." Stated Kagome with a I-know-it-was-wrong-but-don't-argue-with-me voice.

"Very well. If you fail myself or Rin, there will be dire consequences. Now continue eating so we may discuss your lands in the counseling room." Commanded Sesshoumaru.

Everyone continued to eat. The children had a secret conversation while the adults weren't listening. They giggled, shoved food in their mouths and continued with their conversation.

"Shippou! Rin! Don't talk with your mouths full." Reprimanded Kagome.

"Sorry…" They both said and ate with their mouths closed.

After breakfast the children were excused to go play with Jaken trailing behind.

"Kagome. Return to your room and change clothes. I shall send a servant. She shall show you to the counseling room." Said Sesshoumaru as he got up and excited the breakfast hall.

Kagome rose from her seat and did as Sesshoumaru said. As she walked through the palace halls, Kagome pondered about Sesshoumaru 'Why does he take such good care of Rin if he's suppose to hate humans? She obviously thinks of him as a father. He also seems less cold here, but that's probably because he feels safe in his home to let some of his emotions show. There's much more to him than meets the eye.' Thought Kagome as she got to her room.

"Hello, Lady Kagome. Do you remember who I am?" Questioned the demoness.

"Sakura, wasn't it? I believe we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Kagome. No formalities, please. I really hate that. Did Sesshoumaru send you?"

"Yes. I'm here to show you to the counseling room. Whenever you are ready I shall lead you there." Answered Sakura.

"If you wouldn't mind, I wanted to know how you became so friendly with Sesshoumaru." Inquired Kagome with a faint blush on her cheeks. She didn't think it would be appropriate to ask such a question to someone you just met.

"I don't mind at all. I was Sesshoumaru's nanny. When his mother, Lady Kurea, disappeared I sort of became his mother in her place. I see him as a son of my own. My mate, Kami rest him, passed on about one hundred years ago. He and my son were killed by the cat youkai tribe fighting with Lord Inutaisho." Spoke Sakura with a sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry, that must have been terrible…" Whispered Kagome with tears in her eyes.

"It was a long time ago. Anyways why don't you take a bath before you dress, relax a little before you see Sesshoumaru. The hot springs are right through that door next to the armoire." Said Sakura. "I will get you a towel and a kimono ready."

Kagome went into the room and undressed. There were a few jars of scents on a table near the hot spring. She picked something that smelled like vanilla and lavender. Sakura brought a towel and told Kagome that she would leave the kimono in her room. As she left, Kagome was left to her own thoughts.

'There seems to be more to Sesshoumaru than anyone ever thought. I am extremely curious about him. He is so fierce and cold; yet, he keeps a human child like his own daughter. You'd have to be blind to not see the love he holds for Rin. Maybe the ice prince is finally learning to warm up.' Thought Kagome as she massaged her scalp.

Unbeknownst to her a youkai had snuck into the castle. A fire-snake youkai saw the young inu-deity. He slowly slithered up to her as she dozed on a boulder. As he was about to poison her with his fangs a voice stopped him an inch from her neck.

"If you value your miserable life, you will back away." Said Kagome in a cold commanding voice.

Power radiated off the young woman causing fear to consume the snake youkai. Hissing at her the snake slithered its way into a defensive stand.

"So, the Central Lands bitch is really alive. Now I know what he feared so much. His power could be taken away if you learned the truth."

"Who sent you? If you tell me, you shall receive a quick and painless death. So you speak of Naraku?" Demanded Kagome.

"Ha! I will never help the Central Lands bitch! Death to the Yamatos!" Cried the youkai as he attacked.

"I'm sorry you feel that way…" Said Kagome in a dead voice. She rose her hand and shot a beam of purifying energy at the youkai. As the youkai turned to ashes, Kagome dashed out of the hot springs, put her clothes on and followed Sesshoumaru's scent to his library.

She barged in the doors with a fire in her eyes. She saw Sesshoumaru as she stormed in and demanded, "Why, dear Sesshoumaru, was I disturbed during my bath?"

"What are you rambling on about Kagome?" Asked Sesshoumaru in a bored tone. Inside he was raging about her disrespect in front of one of the cardinal lords.

"I am rambling about how someone sent an assassin to kill me just a few moments ago. I need to get to my lands now!" Yelled an infuriated Kagome with red tinting her eyes.

"WHAT!" Roared Sesshoumaru. "How is that possible! Where is this assassin?"

"I killed him. It was a fire-snake youkai. He said something about someone fearing me and that's why he was sent to kill me. He knew I was of the Yamato clan." Informed Kagome as she started to calm down.

As this was occurring the Lord of the North watched with intent interest. 'It seems young Sesshoumaru has finally taken some interest in a female. I was starting to wonder if he was asexual or gay…' chuckled the lion youkai. The lion youkai abruptly stopped when he saw the crest on the female's forehead. 'She's the Lady of the Central Lands! But Lord Naga is in power…wait Yamato…she's an inu-deity! Impossible!' thought the lion youkai as the couple continued to argue.

"QUIET!" Roared the lion youkai with a twitch in his eye. Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked at the youkai that they forgot with wide eyes.

"Now, if you both would stop behaving like bickering children we can get down to business. Sesshoumaru, introduce me to this intriguing beauty you have found." Said the lion youkai with a playful glint in his eyes.

"Forgive me, Lord Taro. This is Kagome, Lady of the Central Lands and the last inu-deity. I will be accompanying her to her lands so she may retrieve her birthright." Sesshoumaru said in a regal sophisticated voice. "Kagome, this is Lord Taro of the Northern Lands. He and my father have been allies for many years. He is to be RESPECTED." Emphasis on "respected."

"Sesshoumaru, I know my manners unlike you. Excuse his rude behavior, Lord Taro. It is an honor to meet you. I have heard great stories of the Demon Lord of the North. Is it true that you might have rivaled Inutaisho?" Asked Kagome with admiration in her beautiful midnight blue eyes.

"Ah! Young Kagome! Yes, it is true that I could have rivaled Inutaisho, but friends do not do that to each other. I recall seeing your parents many times. Lord Kisho and Lady Kita. A strong and loving couple. I have never seen such a strong bond before other than your parents. You look much like your mother." Spoke Lord Taro with a fondness in his eyes. "I remember when I was younger, I was arranged to mate your mother, but Kisho fought me for her. I knew he would best me, but it was a great honor to be in combat with an inu-deity of such power. He toyed with me and spared my life. I knew he would not kill me, we became allies and quite good friends. I wish I could have been there to save them." Said the lion youkai with sadness in his voice.

"It isn't your fault. I'm sure you would have been there if you could have. But thank you for giving me a memory of my parents. It gives me great joy to meet someone they knew. I would really enjoy it if we could talk some more at a better time, if that would not inconvenience you?" Questioned Kagome with hope.

"Of course not, my dear! I would love to speak with you at a later time, but for now let us speak of how you shall get your lands back." Said Lord Taro. The two youkais and inu-deity took a seat around Sesshoumaru's mahogany desk. "Sesshoumaru, I assume you have done your homework and have all the information on Lord Naga?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. My men have found out that he knows about Kagome and has put up more security around the city. Also, no one is allowed to leave or enter the city. Barriers are around the palace, and it seems there is also a strange aura around the palace room. Celestials have been called to the palace for unknown reasons. If they don't come willingly then they are forced. I believe they are the ones creating the barriers and where the strange aura is coming from. It seems that Lord Naga is creating something, but no one has spoken of it, and it is kept hidden." Informed Sesshoumaru.

"Hm…it seems like this is going to be more difficult than I had thought." Said Kagome. "But I believe I can break the barrier quite easily. Lord Taro, would it be impolite of me to ask you for a few of your men to aid me?"

"Your wish is my command, young Kagome. I would be honored to help the daughter of the Central Lands. Whatever assistance you need, I shall provide."

"Now, Sesshoumaru, I thought you were not going to assist me. What changed your mind? You have obviously helped me a great deal by getting information on Lord Naga, so what is your motive?" Kagome asked with narrowed eyes.

"I only wish to take Lord Naga out of power. I detest him and would even prefer you, even though you are only a woman. You shall be more suitable than that pathetic youkai." He spoke coldly.

"Only a…woman. ONLY A WOMAN! Who the hell do you think you are! I should blast you to the seven levels of hell! Ya know what, Sesshoumaru? I don't need your help! I'll be leaving today and getting out of your hair! Just don't expect anything from me ever again!" Raged Kagome as she stormed out of the room.

"Well…she sure does have her mother's temper, that's for sure. I could never forget that. I would advise you to go and apologize to her. That temper can be deadly." Said the all-knowing Northern Lord.

"Sigh I believe I went overboard with that woman comment. I shall speak with her later." Surrendered Sesshoumaru rubbing the bridge of his nose stalling the oncoming headache that was forming.

While the two youkais were discussing things further, Kagome was stomping through the white marble halls toward the gardens. 'Ooo! The nerve of that man! Er…Youkai! Who the hell does he think he is? Kami? Hell! I'm closer to that than him! I'll show him what I'm made of!' Thought Kagome angrily.

Entering the extremely lush gardens, Kagome spotted a bench by a marble fountain. She walked toward it and took a seat admiring the beautiful atmosphere that surrounded her. The bright blue sky with white fluffy clouds scattering the sky showed the sun peaking through them. Birds were chirping happily while a squirrel dashed to another tree with a walnut in its mouth. Sakura blossoms were blooming everywhere drifting their lovely scent towards Kagome. It seemed that nature was trying to calm Kagome down.

Seeing the children playing not to far away, Kagome walked towards them. They were currently poking Jaken with a stick while he was tied to a tree with bed sheets. His squawking could be heard miles away.

"Shippou! Rin! What are you doing to Jaken?"

"Shippou and Rin were playing samurais and thieves! Jaken is the thief!" Exclaimed Rin with an evil glint in her eyes.

"We weren't hurting Jaken, honest Mama!" Said Shippou.

"Both of you run off and bother the guards or something. I'm sure lunch will begin shortly. Go on…" Kagome shooed the children away as she stalked towards the imp-like toad.

Jaken swallowed the lump in his throat, "My lady! Please forgive this lowly Jaken! They jumped behind me and…" But he never got to finish his sentence, for he was in shock.

Kagome reached over and untied the poor toad. She smiled down at him and nodded her head, leaving the little imp in surprise and gratitude, and maybe even a newfound respect.

TBC…

So…how was it? Getting interested? Lots of mystery! If you have any ideas or comments please review! I would love feedback! R&R!

dbzfan


	3. The dream and the Sparring Session

AN: Here's another chappie! Sorry I'm taking forever to update, but I'm graduating this month, and its taking a lot of my time, sorry! When graduation is over, I will have so much more time to write. I have a lot of ideas for this story! If you have any input, please feel free to give me advice. I can't promise I'll take it, but it may inspire me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha and co.

Chapter 3 The Dream and the Sparing Session

"Sesshoumaru, my boy, it seems like you have your hands full with that young inu-deity. I would advise you to apologize to her. If she's anything like her mother, then she may hold a grudge for eternity." Spoke Lord Taro.

"**Sigh** I believe this Sesshoumaru does owe Kagome an apology. If you would excuse me, Lord Taro, I shall see to it that a room is prepared for your stay." Stated Sesshoumaru in a cold, but more tired voice.

"Very well, my boy. I shall see you at lunch."

**With Kagome**

'Damn Sesshoumaru! Who the hell does he think he is! A WOMAN! Well, I'll show him!' Thought Kagome in a rage as she stomped through the palace halls.

Kagome entered a room that she thought was her own. Unfortunately, she did not know her way around well enough. The room she had entered was the throne room. And who was waiting in the throne room? That's right. Lady Rita.

'Great…just great! This is the last thing I need today. First I have to get my lands back, then I have to deal with a cold inu. Now I have to deal with a 24/7 PMSing bitch!' groaned Kagome.

"Lady Rita. If you are looking for Sesshoumaru, he is occupied at the moment." Informed Kagome as the dragon youkai turned around to glare at her.

"I know what you are up to, little inu-deity. YOU are only after Lord Sesshoumaru! But I warn you now, Sesshoumaru is mine!" Snarled Lady Rita.

"Ha! You think I am here to deceive Sesshoumaru into mating with me? Preposterous! Unlike you, I am honest and have no need for a mate. Do what you wish with Sesshoumaru, but Sesshoumaru would never mate a devious shit like you." Spoke a cold Kagome.

That last comment sent Lady Rita into a youkai rage. Her eyes turned red as her green scaled stood up on end. Flexing her claws she attacked Kagome. Kagome saw what was going to happen and dodged Rita's left claw. Kagome fisted her hand and landed a punch on Lady Rita's right cheek, sending her flying through the air. Rita back flipped and landed with her hand on her stinging cheek. Gathering her demonic energy, flames started to spark from her eyes. Kagome did not see the attack coming when a fireball flew out of Lady Rita's mouth. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the attack. Squeezing her eyes closed, Kagome prepared for the impact.

But it never came.

Sesshoumaru came out of his hiding spot and grabbed Kagome out of the way. Looking up Kagome saw the golden eyes that were starting to harden even more.

'Man, he must really be pissed off.' Thought Kagome with dread.

"Kagome. Return to your room. I shall speak with you shortly." Said Sesshoumaru as he set her down and glared at Lady Rita.

With a humph Kagome turned and stalked to her room, slamming the throne doors on the way.

"Lady Rita, you have come to my home and have disrespected one of my guests. Would you care to explain to me your reasoning for such a rash action?" Said Sesshoumaru with deadly calm.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I was merely waiting for your presence, when that bitch stormed in here. She insulted me, therefore I attacked." Smirked the young demoness.

"It would be wise if you wiped that smirk off your face! Lady Kagome is a guest here and will be respected. Now if that is all, we can get back to business. Why did you request me?" Demanded Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I would like you to reconsider becoming allies! We could be so strong together and could even rule all for corners!" Said Lady Rita as she walked towards Sesshoumaru.

"Lady Rita, it is unwise to speak of deception when you are in the presence of another Lord." Spoke a voice from behind the pillar.

"Lord Taro! I did not know you were there! Forgive me…" Bowed Lady Rita.

"Lady Rita, I deny you, once again, to become allies. I need no such assistance in gaining what I want. And I am not selfish enough to want all of the corners."

"But Sesshoumaru…" Interrupted the dragon demoness.

"Silence!" Roared Sesshoumaru. "You shall not address me so informally! Lady Rita, you shall return to your lands and inform your father of your behavior. You are no longer welcome in the Western Lands. Leave."

The dragon demoness left the throne room with one thought.

'You will regret this Sesshoumaru, and your little bitch will pay.'

** Kagome's room**

When Kagome had entered her room, a tray of fruit and water was placed on it. She was sitting at her little breakfast nook on the patio that looked out to the garden, thinking about how Sesshoumaru has been acting.

'I don't understand that guy at all. One minute he's putting me down for being ONLY a woman, and the next he is saving me. I guess I could forgive him, but he has to apologize and I still have to have a little pay back.' With that settled Kagome lay on her bed and fell asleep.

**DREAM**

A young six-year-old Kagome was walking through a field of rare flowers. Two shadows were sitting at a small patio table not far away. A woman's and a man's laughter flittered through the breeze from the couple. Kagome looked back at her two parents with a smile on her face.

Unbeknownst to the happy family, a dark aura was slowly surrounding the peaceful field. Little Kagome looked at the darkening sky, when an angry growl filled the air. Looking back at her parents, her father was fighting a dark figure dressed in a baboon pelt.

Lady Kita picked up her young daughter and dashed into the forest. Running blindly Kagome and her mother heard the anguished cry of Lord Kisho. Both mother and daughter cried as they ran through the darkening forest. Lady Kita found the old bone eaters well and placed a spell on it, using her life force. With one last tear, Lady Kita changed Kagome into a baby and sent her five hundred years into the future.

The scene changed back to the same field, except Kagome was in her royal form. A tiny tiara was on her head though. A bright white light flashed in Kagome's vision and Lady Kita stood in front of her.

"Kagome, I'm so glad to see you." Said Lady Kita as she hugged her daughter. Even in this dream like state, Kagome could feel and smell her mother like she was actually there.

"Mother, why are you in my dream?" Asked Kagome as she pulled away from her mother.

"Daughter, you don't have all of your memories like I thought you would. Something has stopped you from retrieving all of your memories. Is there something that is holding you back?" Questioned Lady Kita.

"I don't know what you mean. I have some of my memories, and I'm guessing that last dream was a memory as well, correct?"

"Yes, that was the last memory of us together. If only it could have lasted forever…" Sighed the older inu-deity.

"Mother, when you spoke of my father, you said he was not an inu-deity. Lord Taro says that he was. Have I missed something?" Asked Kagome.

"Oh yes! I forgot to mention that last time. Kisho was born an inu-youkai, but was a very special inu-youkai. There are very few in the world that can actually do this, but he evolved into an inu-deity. The kames blessed him, and changed him. I'm not quite sure to this day how he did it, but when he wanted to challenge Lord Taro for me, he knew he had to become stronger." Explained Lady Kita.

"I understand. Why have you come to me in my dreams?"

"I have come to warn you about Lord Naga. I've been looking over everything, and I did not know how evil he has become. He has teamed up with Naraku. There is also another evil greater than Naraku. I'm not sure who or what it is, but it is coming. You must complete the jewel and get our lands back." Said a determined Lady Kita.

"What do I do about Sesshoumaru? He is so confusing…" Sighed Kagome.

"There will be someone to help you with him. I will send someone. You won't meet her, but she can create telepathic links like a family bond. I will have her contact you. Her name is Kaiya. She will help you when dealing with Sesshoumaru." Said Lady Kita. "I must go, for Sesshoumaru is coming to your room to wake you. Goodbye my daughter."

With that Lady Kita faded away into the beautiful field.

**End DREAM**

Sesshoumaru entered Kagome's room noticing that she was about to wake up. Sitting at the small chair beside her bed, Sesshoumaru waited patiently for her to open her eyes. He had thought very hard on what he was going to say to her.

"Sesshoumaru, did you need something?" Yawned Kagome.

"Kagome…I came her to…apologize. I was out of line. I'm…sorry." Whispered Sesshoumaru.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you…" Said a sly Kagome.

"I'm sorry." Said Sesshoumaru a little louder.

"I still can't hear you. I must have some left over water in my ears from my earlier bath…" Said Kagome as a smirk started to appear on her lips.

"I'M SORRY! KAMI! Woman are you deaf!" Bellowed Sesshoumaru.

"Haha! Alright! That was totally my pay back to you! I think the whole castle heard you." Giggled Kagome. "But I forgive you Sesshoumaru."

Kagome jumped off the bed and ran behind the changing screen. She came back out wearing a dark green exterminator's outfit like Sango's. Sesshoumaru looked her up and down noticing how the material clung to her like a second skin.

"So…what's on the agenda for the rest of the day?" Asked Kagome.

"Well, you missed lunch. So I suggest you go to the kitchen and have Jaken order you something to eat. Then you will meet me in the dojo. Sakura shall show you were it is. We will begin training as soon as you're done eating. Have a servant bring some water out there so you will not get dehydrated." Commanded Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, sir!" Saluted Kagome as she ran out of the room.

She popped her head back in at Sesshoumaru, "Oh, and Sesshoumaru?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you for saving me earlier from that fireball." Said Kagome as she blushed and went to the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru sat in Kagome's room with a slight smile on her face, too oblivious to anything but the small thanks of gratitude that he had just received from the kind Kagome.

Outside the window of Kagome's room a pair of red eyes were looking into the scene of the once mighty Taiyoukai.

'So Sesshoumaru has a weakness for the inu-deity. Kagome may actually be the one to free Kanna and me. I shall have to keep this little bit of information away from Naraku.' Thought the wind sorceress.

**Inu Yasha and Group**

The three companions sat together as they took a break from shard hunting. Without Kagome it was much more difficult to locate any shards. Sango sighed as she thought about her friend.

'I miss Kagome so much. I hope she is okay. It's only been a couple days. I shouldn't be so worried. She can take care of herself. I should have gone with her. She may have needed me.'

'The group seems so much more melancholy since Lady Kagome left. She was the light of our group. Inu Yasha has been in a foul mood since Lady Kagome has taken leave. He shouldn't have treated her so badly. She wouldn't have left if he had respected her more. I would have left with her, but Inu Yasha is our friend and needs our help as well.' Thought Miroku.

'How could that bitch just leave her responsibilities! She's the one that broke the damn jewel! And what was that whole thing with Kikyo! Inu-deity…She was gorgeous, though, even more beautiful than Kikyo. I will get her back. She will be mine. One way or another.' Thought the once good hanyou.

"Sango, Miroku. I want Kikyo to join the group. She can find the shards faster than we are now. And she would be able to fight with us." Demanded Inu Yasha.

"Inu Yasha! How could you just replace Kagome like that! What the hell did you even do to her!" Raged Sango. She had been meaning to get this out of her system for a while.

"I didn't do nothing to the wench! Besides it's none of your business!" Yelled the hanyou.

"Inu Yasha…I swear, when we see Kagome again, and you do anything to upset or hurt her. You will be at the end of my Hirakostu (AN: sp? Anyone know how to spell it?) or my katana." Threatened the exterminator. "At least Kagome is with the better youkai. Sesshoumaru will always be the better brother!"

**SLAP!**

Inu Yasha's hand was still connected to Sango's face. Sango pulled back her fist and punched Inu Yasha in the left eye sending him flying a few feet.

"Don't you EVER lay a hand on me again! You can't get away with shit like that with me. If you want to beat up on some bitch, go find you dead corpse!" Yelled Sango as she marched off in the direction of Kaede's hut.

Miroku stood shocked at the hanyou that had hit Sango. Something was not right with Inu Yasha. Why would he hit Sango? He had never hit a woman before…before Kagome had left.

"Inu Yasha, usually I do not get into Lady Sango's fights, but if I so much as see you even think about harming her again, I will send you into my wind tunnel even if I need you to help defeat Naraku." With that Miroku chased after Sango.

'Why did I hit Sango? Why am I turning against my friends? Ever since Kagome left…' All of a sudden Inu Yasha's expression changed to that one of anger. 'Forget them! I don't need their approval! They will all get what is coming to them in the end.' Inu Yasha smirked evilly and followed his "friends."

**Back at the Western Palace**

Kagome walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. Youkais of all kinds were hustling around preparing for dinner and anything the master might want.

"Excuse me."

The youkais turned to her voice and dropped what they were doing to bow at her feet.

'Weird' "Please, don't bow to me. I am no one of importance. Please, just continue with whatever you were doing." Said Kagome as she waved the formalities away.

"My Lady, it is an honor to serve one such as yourself. It has been so long since we have seen an inu-deity. You are our hope for the future. Please, allow us to help you in whatever way we can." Bowed the rabbit youkai.

"Very well. I would appreciate it if I could get something for a late lunch since I kinda slept through lunch." Giggled a nervous Kagome.

"As you wish, milady. Go ahead and sit in the dinning room. We shall bring you your lunch in a moment." Said the rabbit youkai.

"Actually, would you mind if I sat at that little table and chair over there? I would love to watch you all cook." Commented Kagome.

"At the servants dinning area? Surely you would be more comfortable in a more formal setting…"

"Nonsense! This is just fine. I'm sorry, what is your name?" Asked Kagome with a warm smile.

"M-y, my name is Rini, milady. I am the head chef of Lord Sesshoumaru's home." Said the Rini, shocked that the inu-deity would wish to know her name.

"Please, just call me Kagome. I hate all that formality stuff." Said Kagome as she playfully stuck her tongue out about formalities.

"Mi- Kagome, I have heard from Sakura that you were extremely kind and not like other royal youkais." Stated Rini.

"I guess I'm not. I prefer to have friends than servants. Do you know how to cook oden?" Asked Kagome with bright hopeful eyes.

"Of course! Everyone prepare to make oden for Lady Kagome! And make it quick!" Yelled Rini to the rest of the servants.

"Thank you Rini. I really love oden! It's my favorite dish! Do you think you could send Jaken in here for a moment?" Asked Kagome.

"Of course."

Kagome watched as the servants put together her meal. With the old flame stove and pots made out of a different material, the servants had her lunch ready in all of seven minutes.

'Now that's what I call fast food!' Smiled Kagome as she dug in her food with her chopsticks.

"Milady, you called for this lowly Jaken?" Bowed the imp-like toad.

"Yes, could you tell Sesshoumaru that I have to check on the kids before I meet him in the dojo?" Asked Kagome.

"Of course, Lady Kagome. It would be my honor." With that Jaken ran out of the kitchen to pass on Kagome's message to his Lord.

Finishing the last of her meal, Kagome washed out her own dish even though the servants complained about how that was their job. She would have none of that and went to dry it off with a rag and put the bowl in the cabinet that it was taken out of. Saying her thanks, Kagome went to the children's playroom.

"Mama!" Cried two little voices.

"What are you two up to? Are you leaving poor Jaken alone?" Asked Kagome with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes, Mama. Sakura is playing with us and teaching us the alphabet. She said if we get smarter, then Lord Sesshoumaru would be proud of Shippou and Rin." Said Rin in her cute third person talk.

"Very good. I just wanted to check up on you and see how you both were doing. But I need to borrow Sakura if you wouldn't mind."

The children smiled at Kagome and nodded, then went back to writing the alphabet.

"Kagome, I'm guessing you would like me to take you to the dojo, right?" Asked Sakura.

"Yes, please. I could use a bit of training." Said Kagome as Sakura led her to the dojo.

**IN THE DOJO**

A clash of swords was heard as an inu youkai and a lion youkai fought with their swords pressed together. Lord Taro and Sesshoumaru had decided to spare. The two demons pulled apart when sparks of electricity started to shoot from where the swords were put together.

Lord Taro roared and charged at Sesshoumaru with his sword pointed at Sesshoumaru's right shoulder. Sesshoumaru saw this coming and dodged. What he didn't expect was the Taiyoukai of the North to have his lion fist attack ready. The lion youkai's fist slammed into Sesshoumaru stomach with such force that he doubled over. Taking this as surrender, Lord Taro backed off. Sesshoumaru took advantage of this and had Toukijin pointed at the back of Lord Taro's head.

"Never underestimate your opponent, isn't that what you used to say to me, Lord Taro?" Asked Sesshoumaru in a calm icy voice.

"HA! My boy! Good show! You have definitely gotten better than your father. I could tell you were holding back and that you let me get that free punch in. You and everyone else may say you're cold, but I know better." Laughed Lord Taro.

Kagome stood by the rack of swords watching the two Taiyoukai converse. 'Sesshoumaru seems so much more at ease with Lord Taro. He treats him like a dear old uncle of something.' Thought Kagome as she smiled sweetly at the pair.

"That was very entertaining, my lords." Spoke Kagome as she clapped.

"Kagome, when did you get here?" Asked Sesshoumaru as his eyes softened when they met her midnight blue orbs.

"Just long enough to see you go at it. I must say I'm impressed with you, Lord Taro." Said Kagome, as she looked at the lion youkai kindly.

"Ah, my dear. You are too kind! I must say that I am looking forward to watching you and Sesshoumaru here spar. Younger youkais have so much more energy and determination. Come! Come! Get prepared to entertain this old youkai." Smiled Lord Taro.

Kagome nodded her head as she stretched out her muscles. She did a few back handsprings and jumps, then practiced a couple katas. Her movements were fluid-like and accurate. A deadly beauty. She then went to the sword rack and picked a weapon. A sword with a rose carved into the blade caught her eyes. Vines stemmed out of the rose to create the hilt of the sword. As soon as Kagome touched it, power seemed to radiate off of it and into Kagome.

Sesshoumaru and Lord Taro stood shocked at the sword that Kagome had chosen. The famous Takara was an old and mystical sword that no one had been able to wield. Sesshoumaru's mother had received the sword as a wedding gift from an unknown source, but she or any other was not able to become the swords mistress or master. It was told to have unbelievable powers that no other sword had ever had.

Kagome turned to the two shocked youkais and got into a defensive stance waiting for Sesshoumaru to attack.

"Ready when you are Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru got into an offensive stance brandishing his Toukijin. Sesshoumaru raced at Kagome with incredible speed. Kagome saw the angle that he was coming from and changed her stance. She used his momentum to flip him over her head. Sesshoumaru landed on his feet a few inches away from her. Flying into the air, Sesshoumaru used the Toukijin's power to send waves of evil energy at Kagome. Kagome used her instincts to have the sword guide her. Lifting her sword towards the energy waves, she pushed her purifying powers into the sword to create purifying waves of energy that diminished the evil energy causing a stalemate.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and used his ki whip to attack Kagome. Kagome dodged the bright yellow ki that became increasingly closer and closer to her. Sesshoumaru had deliberately not quite hit her, so he trapped her in a corner of the dojo. Kagome, understanding Sesshoumaru's strategy, used the Takara to create a veil of water in front of her. Giving off the illusion that Kagome was still in that spot, Sesshoumaru attacked the image with his whip. Unfortunately, Kagome used her inu-deity teleportation power to transport behind Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru sensed her presence behind him and swung Toukijin behind him. Kagome knew he was going to do this and ducked. Aiming her sword at his side Kagome was prepared to be the victor, but Sesshoumaru had a hidden dagger in his kimono sleeve. He aimed the dagger at her neck as the two opponents stopped. It seemed that they were equal.

"Good show! Now that was a spar! I am truly impressed, my dear! You were truly magnificent. It is quite a feat to be equal with the strongest Taiyoukai of all time." Praised Lord Taro.

"Thank you, Lord Taro. You are too kind." Bowed Kagome.

"Kagome, what made you pick that sword?" Asked Sesshoumaru.

"I don't know. I just felt a pull towards it, like it was calling me." Explained Kagome as her brows creased together in thought.

"Young Kagome, that is the legendary Takara sword. No one had been able to wield it. And you just did like you were its mistress…" Said the lion Taiyoukai.

"I don't understand what that means…" Said a confused Kagome.

"It means…that you will be its mistress." Said Sesshoumaru as he glared at Lord Taro.

There seemed to be a secret conversation going on between the two Taiyoukai that Kagome was not let in on.

"O-kay…Well, if we are done training today, how about dinner? I'm famished." Blushed Kagome as her stomach grumbled.

Lord Taro laughed and led Kagome to the dining room, while Sesshoumaru stood looking at the spot Kagome had just stood.

'She's the true Lady of the Western Lands.' Thought Sesshoumaru with shock.

TBC…

Well, there's another chappie! Please Review! If you have any questions I'd be glad to answer them. Some I can't cause I still have a few surprises! Thanks for reading!

dbzfan


	4. Meeting Aki and the Eastern Lands

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha and co.

AN: I know the transition from chapter 2 to 3 was kind of confusing. I meant to but a last time thingy, but I realized that I just started to do my own thing. So when Kagome is walking to her room from the third chapter, that takes place after she set Jaken free. Sorry for the confusion. I'll get it right this time. Thanks for reviewing! I love it that you love my story! The more reviews, the more I'll write!

Last time:

"Young Kagome, that is the legendary Takara sword. No one has been able to wield it. And you just did like you were its mistress…" Said the lion Taiyoukai.

"I don't understand what that means…" Said a confused Kagome.

"It means…that you will be its mistress." Said Sesshoumaru as he glared at Lord Taro.

There seemed to be a secret conversation going on between the two Taiyoukai that Kagome was not let in on.

"O-kay…Well, if we are done training today, how about dinner? I'm famished." Blushed Kagome as her stomach grumbled.

Lord Taro laughed and led Kagome to the dining room, while Sesshoumaru stood looking at the spot Kagome had just stood.

'She's the true Lady of the Western Lands.' Thought Sesshoumaru with shock.

Chapter 4 Meeting Aki and the Eastern Lands

As Lord Taro led Kagome to dinner, Sesshoumaru became lost in thought.

'She can't possibly be…Impossible! I refuse to believe it!'

'But you know it's true!' Said the voice in his head. 'She is the true Mistress of the Western Lands! You have found her!'

'No! This Sesshoumaru will not mate her! This Sesshoumaru needs no one!'

'Fine. Fine, whatever you say. But sooner or later you will realize what you do need.' Said the voice as it faded away.

Sesshoumaru walked out of the dojo and to his room. Opening his heavy wooden door, he was met with a pair of piercing black eyes.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru. It has been a long time." Spoke the female cheetah youkai.

She was tall and sleek with little black cheetah spots on her skin. Her skin was a light yellow and she had a thin black tail. A symbol of a dagger was on her forehead. She sashayed towards the Western Lord with lust in her black eyes. Putting her arms around his neck she breathed lightly on his pointed ear.

"I believe we have some unfinished business, my lord." Spoke the demoness.

"I believe you are mistaken, Aki. You are not welcome here. Leave." Demanded the cold voice of Sesshoumaru.

"Aww…Sesshoumaru. Have you forgotten our little deal? You were to give me the little inu-deity. I returned your little human girl; therefore, you owe me." Said Aki with a glint in her eye.

"No, I said I would consider giving you the inu-deity. I have considered it, and the answer is no. She shall stay with me and be under my protection." Said Sesshoumaru with slight anger.

"Sesshoumaru, you obviously forget your place. You may be stronger than I, but I am certainly faster than you. Should I search out your little human girl and choke her to death? Or would you prefer watching her die as I slash her with my claws?" Smirked Aki as she flexed her claws.

Sesshoumaru's eyes started to tint red and he slashed out at the cheetah youkai. Unfortunately she was correct when she said she was faster. She dodged easily and flipped toward the balcony from which she came.

"Unwise of you Sesshoumaru. Although we could come to another arrangement. You could take my offer to become my lover." Offered Aki as she passionately looked Sesshoumaru's body up and down.

"Your offer is unacceptable. I shall never mate with you, Aki. Leave before you try my patience." Spoke Sesshoumaru, knowing she would not dare try anything in his home.

"I shall take my leave, but be warned. I shall return and either you or that little bitch of an inu-deity shall be mine. I give you a choice. Choose wisely, my dear lord." Said the demoness as she jumped out of the balcony and past the gates into the forest.

Sesshoumaru calmed his youkai rage and placed his swords on a pedestal by his bed. He then walked out of his room heading to the dining room. Walking through the intricate halls, Sesshoumaru recalled the last time he had seen Aki.

FLASHBACK 

A little Rin was held in a chokehold by the deadly cheetah demoness. Rin held onto the youkai's hand to try to loosen the pressure that was put upon her throat. Aki tightened her hold as she watched Sesshoumaru come out of the forest.

"Sesshoumaru, it is nice to see you. Did you lose something?" Asked Aki with a smirk on her face.

"Aki, release my ward and you shall receive a quick and painless death." Growled Sesshoumaru as his eyes tinted red.

"I don't think so, my lord. You know how fast I am. By the time you try to attack me, I would snap the girl's heard with a flick of my wrist." Said the demoness.

"What are your demands, wench!" Demanded Sesshoumaru.

"I wish for you to give me the inu-deity."

"What do you speak of? You know as well as I that the inu-deities were wiped out. There are none in existence today." Stated Sesshoumaru, becoming more enraged that this demoness seemed to be toying with him.

"I have been informed that there will be an inu-deity that will appear in the next year or two. I shall come to you when you have retrieved her, and you shall give her to me." Demanded Aki in a serious tone.

"I shall consider it. Is there anything else, Aki?" Growled the frustrated Sesshoumaru.

"If you do not give me the girl, you could either become my own or your human girl can die."

"Release my ward, NOW!" Raged Sesshoumaru.

"Very well. Remember this agreement Sesshoumaru." Said the cheetah demoness as she dropped his ward on the ground and sprinted off into the night.

END FLASHBACK

Entering the dining hall, Sesshoumaru pushed the doors open and was met with Kagome's musical laughter.

"So what did he do next?" Asked Kagome with excitement and laughter in her voice.

"Well, the fish was still locked on his tail, remember he was only about four years old. So he yelped and started running around like a rabid dog!" Laughed Lord Taro as he told the story. "But the best part is when he growled and tried to get the fish on his tail! He was running in circles chasing his tail! Inutaisho came out of the palace to where I was taking young Sesshoumaru fishing and saw this. Let's just say that he didn't think his pup was sane."

Kagome burst out laughing with tears in her eyes. She turned to the door that had just opened when Sesshoumaru appeared. Seeing him made her laughter ten times harder to control.

Sesshoumaru glared at Lord Taro and took his seat at the head of the table. He knew exactly which story Lord Taro had told Kagome. 'At least he didn't mention the part when he ran into the tree…' Though Sesshoumaru.

"When Sesshoumaru didn't notice his father, he ran into the willow tree and fell into the lake!" Grinned the lion youkai.

"Hahahaha!" Kagome just could not control her laughter.

"Silence! That is enough, old man. I believe it is rude to speak of this Sesshoumaru in such a disrespectful way." Stated Sesshoumaru as he sipped the tea that was set before him.

"Sesshoumaru, my boy! Don't get your tail knotted up! I was merely telling Kagome more about you. I have one or two embarrassing stories about Lady Kagome as well." Smirked the Northern Lord with a devious look.

"What!" Squeaked Kagome as her laughter ceased. "How could you know anything about me? I just met you."

"Your father talked so much about you. You were his pride and joy. He spoke of you with so much love. And your mother as well. He loved his girls so much." Spoke Lord Taro with a sorrowful voice.

Kagome smiled, reminiscing about the past and her family. Even if she did not have all of her memories quite yet, the ones she did have kept her content. Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome and watched her smile peacefully.

'Beautiful. I have never seen anything more beautiful before in my life.' Thought Sesshoumaru without his usual negative thoughts.

Kagome's gaze trailed to Sesshoumaru. She noticed him staring at her intently and turned away with a blush on her face. Lord Taro noticed the small exchange taking place and glowered with pride for the young inu-deity and Western Lord. The children ran into the room looking extremely energetic. As they sat in their designated seats, servants came in with different assortments of food. The group ate in companionable silence as the children giggled about childish thoughts and dreams.

After they all ate dinner, the children were looking extremely tired as Kagome persuaded them out of their chairs. Sesshoumaru picked up Rin as Kagome lifted Shippou. They bid their goodnight to Lord Taro as they took the children to bed. Placing the young ones in their beds, Kagome kissed Shippou and Rin goodnight. Sesshoumaru watched Kagome as she tucked them in. Kagome rose and smiled at Sesshoumaru as they listened to the even breathing of the children. Holding the door open for Kagome, Sesshoumaru waited for her to exit the room. Sesshoumaru walked Kagome to her room where she quietly said "goodnight" and shut her door softly. Sesshoumaru then walked to his room next to hers and shut the door. Lying in his bed Sesshoumaru let the stress of the days problems to fade away as he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

THE EASTERN LANDS

The lord of the Eastern Lands sat at his throne as a servant brought him some wine. Sipping his wine delicately, the leopard youkai contemplated the actions of his mate.

'Aki is becoming quite the little whore. That shall have to be put to a stop at once. She is forgetting her place, I just may have to remind her who she belongs to.' Smirked the evil youkai. 'Speaking of the devil…'

Aki entered the throne room where her mate was lounging. Seductively walking towards her lord, Aki sat on his lap. Brushing her fangs lightly over his neck, Aki nipped his erogenous spot and back off.

"Hello, mate. And how have you been, my love?" Asked Aki with lust in her eyes.

"Aki, we must speak about your ill behavior. I cannot allow you to be attending other males whims. You are disrespecting our kingdom and I. I expect you to change this behavior of yours, or drastic measures will have to be taken." Said her mate with no compassion.

"Yukio, love. I know not of what you speak of. Why would I wish to help other males when I have you?" Asked Aki slyly.

With a flick of his wrist, Yukio had Aki on her knees with her hair in his hand.

"Do not take me for a fool, Aki. I can easily be rid of you and take a stronger and more sophisticated mate! I have allowed this to go on for far too long, and I demand respect. If you do not comply then I shall have to send you into the 'pits.' " Growled Yukio.

"Please! My lord, I shall not disrespect you again! I have just come back from speaking with Lord Sesshoumaru! HE has the inu-deity!" Begged Aki.

He let go of her hair as she fell to the ground at his feet.

"So, the inu-deity has returned. What happened to Sesshoumaru giving the girl to you, Aki?" Questioned the calming leopard Taiyoukai.

"Sesshoumaru denied me of the girl. He refuses to give her up. I am sorry, my lord." Bowed the cheetah demoness.

"Get up! You are despicable! You do not act like a Lady of the Eastern Lands!" Spoke Yukio with a growl as he pulled her to her feet.

"Forgive me, Lord Yukio. What do you wish of me to do about the inu-deity and Lord Sesshoumaru?" Asked Aki as she thought about the great Taiyoukai of the West.

"Aki, you have received important information, and for that you will be rewarded. I shall make a deal with you, my dear Aki. You get the inu-deity and bring her here, and you may have the Lord of the West." Smirked Yukio. " I know you desire him. All I want is the inu-deity. Bring her to me, and I shall set you free from this life."

Aki looked at her mate with hope in her eyes. She couldn't take this life of slavery to her so-called mate. Her freedom was taken away when she was given to the late Eastern Lord's son as a mate. They always despised each other, but Yukio needed a mate when he came into power after his father. For almost two thousand years, Aki has lived this life of prison.

"As you wish, my mate." Said Aki as she gained a glint of hope into her black orbs.

THE NEXT MORNING AT KAEDE'S HUT

Sango was preparing breakfast for everyone. Miroku was silently meditating as she cooked the fish Inu Yasha had caught earlier that morning. Kaede had went to another village to aid with an epidemic of chicken pocks. Inu Yasha was somewhere in the forest, probably with Kikyo.

"Lady Sango, do you need any assistance?" Asked Miroku as he stood up from his spot on the floor.

"If you wouldn't mind, could you hand me that knife?" Asked Sango as she cut some vegetables.

Miroku handed her the knife as he peered down at what she was cooking. Slowly his eyes followed to her chest as he watched her breath in and out.

"Miroku…Miroku…MIROKU!" Yelled Sango.

"Wha?" Asked the confused monk as he came out of his daze.

"If you would quit being a hentai, you would have realized I was trying to tell you that your robes are on fire." Stated Sango with a smirk on her face.

"Gah!" Cried Miroku as the fire reached his ankle.

"Pftt! You deserved that. Anyways, what do you think is up with Inu Yasha? I still can't believe he smacked me! Something isn't right with him. Do you think it has to do with Kagome leaving?" Asked Sango as she stirred the vegetables into the boiling water.

"I'm not sure. I think there is something more going on than meets the eye. Some evil aura has been hovering over us, and I think that has to do with Inu Yasha's behavior. It could also just be Kikyo following us around." Explained Miroku as he thought about his friend.

"Whatever it is, Inu Yasha needs to snap out of it. When Kagome comes back, and she sees how he has changed for the worse, she won't be to happy with him. She may have been extremely upset with him when she left, but she still cares for him. He's still her friend, after all." Said Sango. "But I don't know how long I will be able to put up with his rude attitude. I've even been wishing Kouga would come around so I could see the old Inu Yasha again."

"Perhaps if we are more understanding to Inu Yasha, he will open up to us and tell us what is wrong. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to let Kikyo in the group. She could provide us with the shard hunting, and maybe Inu Yasha wouldn't be in such a foul mood all the time." Suggested Miroku.

"I think that's the only thing we can do. Besides, Inu Yasha will probably just let her in the group even without our consent." Stated Sango with a bit of anger.

Inu Yasha stood outside of the hut where he heard the conversation going on between Miroku and Sango.

'Good. Those fools won't know what hit them in the end. With Kikyo accepted into the group, we can start our plans.' Thought Inu Yasha deviously. 'Kagome will show up sooner or later, and then I will make her mine!'

Waiting for the two companions to stop talking about him, Inu Yasha walked in the hut to wait for breakfast.

BACK AT THE WESTERN CASTLE

Kagome and the children had just finished eating breakfast. Jaken had come to get the children and "babysit" them. Kagome walked to the library where she sensed Sesshoumaru and Lord Taro. Peeking in the door Kagome was met with Sesshoumaru pointing over his desk as Lord Taro nodded his head. The two Taiyoukais looked up as Kagome entered the room.

"Good morning!" Chirped Kagome with a bright smile on her lovely face. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Kagome, we have been waiting for you." Spoke Sesshoumaru. "It seems that we must attack Lord Naga immediately. If we do not, he may become too powerful and harm innocents in your lands."

"My dear, I will aid you with five hundred of my men. That should be sufficient enough, plus you have Sesshoumaru's assistance as well." Said Lord Taro.

"I appreciate your kindness, Lord Taro. I will need your men to hold back Naga's army, while I rush to my castle. I will be the one to defeat Naga. I don't think it will be to difficult." Said Kagome with hardened eyes. "He underestimates me. I shall use that to my advantage."

"Very well, but I shall be besides you when you reach Naga." Stated Sesshoumaru.

"Why?" Kagome asked with confusion.

"As your ally it is my duty to assist you. Besides, I can not let anything happen to my ward's mother." Sesshoumaru spoke with indifference.

"Alright. I'll agree to that. So when do we leave? I want to try to do this quick and efficiently." Stated Kagome.

"We shall leave in three days. That will give Lord Taro and myself sufficient time to prepare for the upcoming battle. I want you to train with me for those three days, Kagome." Demanded Sesshoumaru.

"I shall go and send a messenger to my lands to prepare." Lord Taro stated as he left the library to find a messenger.

"Sesshoumaru, would you mind if we didn't train today? I would like to spend time with Rin and Shippou, ya know, just in case anything doesn't turn out right." Said Kagome as she looked at her feet.

"That is acceptable, but tomorrow I shall train you intensely. Go and find your kit and Rin." Sesshoumaru commanded.

"Would…you like to come with me? I'm sure Rin would like to spend time with you." Asked Kagome.

"Hm. I shall meet you in the gardens." Said Sesshoumaru as he turned back to his papers that surrounded his desk.

Kagome turned toward the library door. Upon exiting she looked back at the hard working inu-youkai. His brows were furrowed as he studied the papers in his hand. Kagome smiled slightly at the scene she was witnessing.

'The Sesshoumaru that I had thought was cruel and cold is actually just misunderstood. Under that cold exterior is a frozen heart that needs to be melted.' Thought Kagome as she left Sesshoumaru to his work.

TBC…

Well, what did you think? This chapter was sort of a run on… But my next chapter will be even better! Thanks for reading! Please Review!

dbzfan


End file.
